


Ryouta's Nightmare

by ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Nightmare, aokise - Freeform, cop!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush/pseuds/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush
Summary: My sincerest apologies for not writing anything for what feels like forever. I actually wrote this a long time ago and forgot it existed, so here it is. I’m still working. Still writing, just haven’t finished anything. 
Thanks as always to my forever-beta, StarSeekerSara, without whom I wouldn’t ever share my fanfiction.





	Ryouta's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies for not writing anything for what feels like forever. I actually wrote this a long time ago and forgot it existed, so here it is. I’m still working. Still writing, just haven’t finished anything. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my forever-beta, StarSeekerSara, without whom I wouldn’t ever share my fanfiction.

Ryouta was at home, watching something on TV. He didn’t know what and couldn’t quite make it out. Everything was fine. He felt safe and secure.

The door burst open and Daiki stumbled through, his cop uniform soaked in a dark liquid. Instant panic hit Ryouta. He got up off the couch and ran to his boyfriend, who had a pained smile on his face. “Don’t worry…I’ll be fine,” Daiki said, tripping forward.

Daiki’s heavy frame fell onto the thin model and his knees failed him, though he couldn’t tell if it was because his lover was heavy or because of the dread that had taken over his body. He quickly became soaked in blood. “D-Daikicchi! W-w-we’ll get you to a hospital! You’ll be okay!” Ryouta yelled, tears already streaming down his face. There was a crash of thunder and somehow Ryouta was in the rain, dragging Daiki’s limp body towards double sliding doors.

Entering the hospital on shaking legs, he stammered, “P-Please! Please, you have to help him! You have to help! Please…”

In a fluid motion, Daiki was on a gurney with machines attached and they were in a perfectly white hospital room. Everything seemed too bright. There were faceless doctors in the room, nodding to one another. Ryouta ignored them and ran to Daiki’s side. Daiki’s tan skin had a gray undertone and the machines were making increasingly fast beeps and noises and Ryouta’s world was spinning. Looking at his lover’s haphazardly rising chest, he saw red seeping through the hospital gown.

Turning to the doctors in a panic, he yelled, “He needs help! You have to help him! He’s bleeding!”

The doctors ignored Ryouta. He ran to one and the doctor’s blank face spoke in a cheerful tone, “He’ll be fine. He’s a cop.”

“He’s dying!” Ryouta screeched, tears streaming down his face as he madly indicated to Daiki, whose machines were now stuck on one long drawn out note.

“He’s a cop. He’ll be fine,” the other doctor repeated casually.

There was a sudden chorus of those two short sentences as a swarm of faceless doctors suddenly surrounded Ryouta, pushing him towards Daiki’s bed. He spun around to face his lifeless lover. Daiki’s dark blue eyes were open, but there was no spark in them. They were dull and wouldn’t look at Ryouta. A trail of blood ran out of Daiki’s mouth and Ryouta’s vision blurred to the large red stain on the blue-haired man’s chest.

“Daikicchi!” Ryouta screamed, throwing himself onto the body of his boyfriend. “No! Don’t leave me! Don’t go!” he wailed.

 

 

He bolted upright in bed, panic taking over completely. Moving quickly and sloppily, he threw the covers off—to which Daiki grumbled—and grabbed the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt. Hastily, he pulled the shirt up to reveal nothing but familiar muscles. “Well this is sudden,” Daiki grumbled sleepily. Then the blue-haired man froze, seeing his blond lover’s face in the dim moonlight seeping through the curtains. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red and puffy and there were streams of tears down his cheeks. That put Daiki on high alert. “What’s—“

“Daikicchi, you have to quit your job!” Ryouta cried, taking his partner’s calloused hand and squeezing it tightly in both of his. “Y-y-you have to quit right now! I’ll…m-my—I make enough money to support the two of us comfortably, s-so—I know you said you didn’t want to rely entirely on me, but please, Daikicchi, please you can’t go back there! I love you! I can’t lose you! Please don’t go!”

The panic in Ryouta’s voice alone made Daiki’s heart clench. Seeing his boyfriend like this made him want to do absolutely anything Ryouta wanted, just to make that expression go away. Ryouta’s usually cheerful and smiling face looked best as it always did. This panic and fear didn’t belong on the beautiful features he loved.

Daiki sat up and pulled Ryouta into his arms. The blond wept on his shoulder, body trembling. Daiki just let him cry until he felt Ryouta relax.

It took a good half hour (by Daiki’s estimates) for Ryouta to fully calm down. He pulled away slightly and looked into those golden eyes, cupping the model’s face, “Ryouta, I’m not going to get hurt. I—“

“No, you can’t be a cop anymore,” Ryouta sniffled.

Sighing, Daiki said, “Ryou, we live in one of the safest neighborhoods around. There hasn’t been a shooting here for over twenty years. The most we do is attend parades and deal with disorderly conduct.”

Ryouta shook his head, adamant, “No. I’ll make the money, you stay home and be safe, okay? O-or I could get you a job somewhere more safe. Maybe you could help Kurokocchi in the daycare somehow or…o-or you could become a librarian!” Ryouta paused, “No, what if one of the bookshelves fell on you? Or you got a paper-cut and it got infected and—“

Daiki shut Ryouta’s rambling up with a soft kiss. “Let’s talk about this in the morning, okay? I don’t have work and your shoot is in the afternoon.”

Ryouta shook his head, but let himself be laid down gently. Daiki wrapped a strong arm around him and pulled the blond in close. Ryouta listened to Daiki’s breath even out, but he couldn’t get himself to close his eyes without seeing Daiki lying on that hospital bed, covered in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will eventually finish one of my longer fics...


End file.
